


Keeping Balance Info

by BillCipher666



Series: Keeping Balance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Human Shiro (Voltron), Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Mates, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witch Allura (Voltron), Witch Coran (Voltron), Witch Hunk (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: This is the story summary and where all the random research information I did will be stored for a piece I'm working on. (All subject to change)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keeping Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968847
Kudos: 15





	Keeping Balance Info

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I need a prompt  
> Zoë_Nightshade_Rules: werewolves   
> Me: What  
> Zoë_Nightshade_Rules: werewolves and vampires  
> Me; Anything spsific or...?   
> Zoë_Nightshade_Rules: One of the charters has to be a vampire and the other has to be a werewolves  
> Me: -_-   
> Me: ...okay then

Magic-Users are supposed to be the keepers of balance between werewolves, vampires, and humans. But with the increasing "monster hunts," the Blade of Marmora pack lack of a mated heir, and the rise of warlocks and sorcerers corrupting the ways of magic, tensions have never been higher. Pidge and Hunk, two young mages are station in the busy city of Garrison to keep the peace between the vampires scattered throughout the town and the powerful pack living on the far borders of the city. Every citizen in Garrison knows to never cross the river. 

{The setting of the world was based on the patters of bats and wolves. The magic that is performed by witches is based on real spells and other research I did about witchcraft.}

* * *

Werewolves: Basic Werewolf hierarchy: Mated Alpha, unmated alpha, mated Beta, unmated beta, mated omega, delta, unmated omega. Population= Alpha: 15%, Beta: 30%, Delta: 50%, Omega: 5%. The sex split is equal expect in Omegas where omega males make up 1.7% of the Werewolf population. When a sifter mates they gain physical strength and a connection with there mate that allows them to feel what they feel and communicate. Werewolves are located far apart throughout the world and live in the country to have lots of land and room. Werewolves tend to avoid humans and vise versa. 

Blade of Marmora pack: Power= Kolivan-> Krolia-> Keith(21) (All Alphas). Since the pack leader has no children the power if he were to step down or die would fall to his second's son. So Krolia's kid, Keith. It would skip Krolia because of her age (50ish). It's a problem that Keith is not mated for reasons stated before. Shiro(29) watched over Keith for a few years after he had gotten separated from his pack and as thanks they let him join the pack as Keiths older adopter brother. He's the only human to even be let into the Blade of Marmora pack. The pack is situated on the outskirts of Garrison and is considered to be one of the most powerful packs. 

* * *

Vampires: They live in more densely populated areas and are more sociable than the shifters or mages. Though they can go outside in the sun it is incredibly damaging. (no, they don't spark.) Vampires are known to be friendly with mages but for the most part, the groups stay to themselves. Vampire have no central government and work indecently of all others. They live in family units called collines. The head of the house is always a female. 

McClain colony: The McClain family is the Garrison's main vampire family. Lance(19) lives there with his grandparents, mother, father, Older brothers Luis and Marco, older sisters Rachel and Veronica, sister in law/Luis wife Lisa, and their kids Sylvio and Nadia. Lance's family moved there two years ago when lance was 17. The McClain colony has a shaky relationship with the Blade of Marmora pack, these feelings are mutual. The only reason he can go in the sun is because of his friendship with the two mages Hunk and Pidge. 

* * *

National Society of Mages: Mages are born with power while Witches learn their power. Mages have what would be called "superpowers," while Mages practice magic from nature and preform magic from spells, crystals, incantations, etc. Mage's powers will present itself at any time in their life. Purebloods usually present earlier. Sorcerers are learned in the ways of corrupted magic and warlocks are born mages who corrupted the magic. The council that controls all the mages is elected by all mages whos power has presented itself. The council then elects one person to be the supreme ruler who overlooks everything and unless a vote of 90% occurs they have the last say in all major decisions. The judicial branch is made from a group of your peers from the area where the crime was committed. If the case can't be settle or has a vote of 90% or less then the case goes to the high council. Some decisions that the high mage has rule over are moving mage families around, some criminal cases, and anything dealing with other species. Allura is the supreme mage while Coran is part of the council. They are both Mages, purebloods, older than time itself, and  ** Cosmic witches ** . Allura's powers are  ** Clairvoyance ** and  ** Retrocognition.  ** Coran has  ** Aligist  ** and ** Illusionist.  **

YG Division: The Youth Garrison Division is made up of Pidge(16) and Hunk(19), two mages who are both  ** Eclectic witches ** . These are considered to be more modern types of witches. Pidge's power has yet to present itself while hunk has  ** Aerona ** . Neither of them are purebloods witch meaning they will most likely not have more than one power nor be as powerful. 

* * *

Vocab

** Aerona: ** The ability to see and understand all forms of illness. (biokinesis: which allows them to control organic tissue. )

** Aligist:  ** Someone who can understand all languages.

** Clairvoyance: ** Ability to see the unknown.

** Retrocognition: ** Ability to see things that happened in the past.

** Eclectic witches:  ** The eclectic witch draws inspiration from the many different types and styles of witchcraft and infuses them into their craft. An eclectic witch tends to make their own path, and it varies depending on the individual witch.

** Cosmic witches:  ** Cosmic witches use the stars, cosmos astrology, and astronomy to work their craft and look to celestial energy to bring power and purpose to their work. Cosmic witches are generally infatuated with cosmic events.

** Illusionist: ** Someone who can change the structure of molecules to make a location or person appear different.


End file.
